gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
List of GeGeGe no Kitarō manga chapters
The following is a list of the GeGeGe no Kitarō manga chapters. Rental Manga Released from 1960 to 1964. ;Togetsu *Ghost Family *Ghost Family: The Birth of Kitarō *One Way Ticket to Hell *The Boarding House *An Appointment with Death ;Sanyō *Kitarō Yawa 1 - The Vampire and the Neko-Musume *Kitarō Yawa 2 - A Walk to Hell *Kitarō Yawa 3 - Mizugami-sama Comes to Town *Kitarō Yawa 4 - In the Face of the Enemy ;Togetsu (second run) *The Strangest Showdown *Johnny in the Mist ;Tōkōsha *A Secret Story ;Satō Pro *An Odd Fellow *I'm a Freshman *A Foolish Man: Bizarre Olympics Shonen Magazine First Run :Serialized from August 1, 1965 to July 1, 1969. Epilogue published on July 1, 1970. :Renamed from Hakaba to GeGeGe on November 12, 1967. Hakaba no Kitarō *Hand *Yasha *The Cruise to Hell *Neko-Sennin *Obake Nighter *Suiko *Vampire Tree *Ghost Train *The Great Yōkai War *Dai Kaijū *Daruma *Yōkai Castle *Kagami-Jijii *Vampire Elite *Yō-Kaijū *Nezumi-Otoko and Neko-Musume *Miage-Nyūdō *Yōkai Nurarihyon *Witch Doll GeGeGe no Kitarō *Yōkai Keukegen *Yōkai of the Mountain Pass *Electric Yōkai *Diamond Yōkai *Hakusanbō *Umizatō *Sara-Kozō *Kasa-Jizō *Iso-Onna *Makura-Gaeshi *Oritatami-Nyūdō *Odoro-Odoro *Tenome *Mirror Battle *Korean Magic *Mōryō *Top Yōkai *Yōkai Flower *Sazae-Oni *Demon Beliel *Yōkai Army *Man-Eating Island *Bake-Neko *Nopperabō *Hiderigami *Yōkai of Obebe Swamp *Yukinko *Ubume *Geta Battle *Yōkai Sekigahara *Anagura-Nyūdō *Tenko *The Birth of Kitarō (remake of The Birth of Kitarō) *Amanojaku *Bloody Battle Ogasawara *Yōkai Rally *Yōkai President *Oboro-Guruma *Gyūki vs Dracula *Ushirogami *Onmoraki *Yōkai Hōkō *Gyūki *Amefuri Tengu *The Nekoya Siblings (remake of The Vampire and the Neko-Musume) *Kami-sama *The Great Yōkai Trial *Yōkai Cloth *Kamaboko *Dorotabō *Yōkai Ashimagari *Tsuchi-Korobi *After GeGeGe no Kitarō GeGeGe no Kitarō (2nd Run) :Serialized from May 7, 1986 to April 22, 1987. *Yōkai Mannendake *Yōkai Crisis *Yōkai Ramen *Frog Yōkai *Fukkeshi-Babaa *Yōkai Neko-Shō *Yōkai Ō-Mukade *Yōkai Katsura-Otoko of the Moon *Shirei Army *Enra-Enra *Tenaga-Ashinaga *Azuki Force *Menko Tengu *Sakasa-Kubi *Bake-Zōri *Kushizashi-Nyūdō *Vampire La Seine *Tofu-Kozō *House Monster *Mayuge *Yōkai Cleaning *Sekiyō *Hari-Onago *Witch Ron-Ron *Takekiri-Danuki *Kurobōzu *Tsuchi-Korobi *Hell Marathon *Demon Cat *Yōkai King Battle *Penanggalan *Kinoko *Kosokoso-Iwa *Yōkai Dog *Crab Yōkai *Tsubo-Sennin *Teashi-no-Ke *Nuke-Kubi *Plate Battle *Imori *Kerakera-Onna *Witch Jiniya *Kidōshū Garo The Birth of Kitarō :Published March 1966. *The Birth of Kitarō (remake of Ghost Family and Ghost Family: The Birth of Kitarō) Kitarō Yawa :Serialized from June 1967 to April 1969. *Kitarō Yawa 1 (remake of The Boarding House) *Kitarō Yawa 2 (remake of The Boarding House) *Kitarō Yawa 3 (remake of The Boarding House and An Appointment with Death) *Kitarō Yawa 4 (remake of An Appointment with Death) *Kitarō Yawa 5 (remake of The Vampire and the Neko-Musume) *Kitarō Yawa 6 (remake of The Vampire and the Neko-musume) *Kitarō Yawa 7 (remake of The Vampire and the Neko-musume) *Kitarō Yawa 8 (remake of The Vampire and the Neko-musume) *Kitarō Yawa 9 (remake of The Vampire and the Neko-musume) *Kitarō Yawa 10 (remake of A Walk to Hell) *Kitarō Yawa 11 (remake of A Walk to Hell) *Kitarō Yawa 12 (remake of A Walk to Hell) *Kitarō Yawa 13 (remake of A Walk to Hell) *Kitarō Yawa 14 (remake of Mizugami-sama Comes to Town) *Kitarō Yawa 15 (remake of Mizugami-sama Comes to Town) *Kitarō Yawa 16 (remake of Mizugami-sama Comes to Town) *Kitarō Yawa 17 (remake of Mizugami-sama Comes to Town and In the Face of the Enemy) *Kitarō Yawa 18 (remake of In the Face of the Enemy) *Kitarō Yawa 19 (remake of The Strangest Showdown) *Kitarō Yawa 20 (remake of The Strangest Showdown) *Kitarō Yawa 21 (remake of The Strangest Showdown) *Kitarō Yawa 22 (remake of The Strangest Showdown) Bokura :A series of picture book adaptations of various Kitarō stories. :Serialized April 1, 1968 to April 1, 1969. *Neko-sennin (remake of Neko-Sennin) *The Cruise to Hell (remake of The Cruise to Hell) *Yōkai Bat (remake of Obake Nighter) *Ghost Train (remake of Ghost Train) *Yasha (remake of Yasha) *Top Yōkai (remake of Top Yōkai) *Western Yōkai (remake of The Great Yōkai War) *Yōkai Makura-gaeshi (remake of Makura-Gaeshi) *Diamond Yōkai (remake of Diamond Yōkai) *Mōryō (remake of Mōryō) *Suiko (remake of Suiko) *Yōkai Tenome (remake of Tenome) *Iso-Onna (remake of Iso-Onna) Kitarō's Vietnam War :Serialized from July to December 1968. *Kitarō Goes to Saigon *Watch out, Kitarō! *Gebara Comes to Vietnam! *Joan of Arc is Here *The Judgemental Japanese Claw *Path to a Bloodless Saigon Tanoshii Yochien :Serialized October 1, 1968 to November 1, 1969. Final chapter published August 15, 1971. *Yōkai Keukegen (remake of Yōkai Keukegen) *Yōkai Sazae-oni (remake Sazae-Oni) *Odoro-odoro (remake of Odoro-Odoro) *The Secret of Tantanbō (picture book version of Yōkai Castle) *The Mysterious Mirror Yōkai (remake of Mirror Battle) *Top Yōkai (remake of Top Yōkai) *The Great Yōkai War (remake of The Great Yōkai War) *Yōkai Yashi-otoshi (remake of Yōkai Army) *The Mystery of the Electric Yōkai (picture book version of Electric Yōkai) *Yōkai Dori-ubume (remake of Ubume) *The Secret of Makura-gaeshi (remake of Makura-Gaeshi) *Kitarō Mini-Manga #1 - Kami no kebari no deei *Kitarō Mini-Manga #2 - Kitarō's Traffic Control *Kitarō Mini-Manga #3 - Kitarō's #119 *Kitarō Mini-Manga #4 - Chameleon *Kitarō Mini-Manga #5 - Oyama Zoo *Kitarō Mini-Manga #6 - Yōkai Ball *Yōkai Nopperabō (remake of Nopperabō) *Yōkai Hiderigami (remake of Hiderigami) *Yōkai Jūkoryū (remake of Yō-Kaijū) *Daruma Yōkai (remake of Daruma) *Nobiagari (remake of Vampire Tree) *Vampire Elite (remake of Johnny in the Mist) *Yōkai Buru-buru (remake of Yōkai of the Mountain Pass) *Geta Yōkai (remake of Geta Battle) *Iso-onna (remake of Iso-Onna) *Wanyūdō (remake of Diamond Yōkai) *Miage-nyūdō (remake of Miage-Nyūdō) *Ushi-oni (remake of Gyūki) Shonen Sunday :Serialized from September 26 to December 26 1971. *Kamanari *Fukuro-Sage *Gyakumochi-Goroshi *Kasa-Bake *The Phantom Train *Akashita *Ōkubi *Shinigami *Akaname *Daidarabotchi *Iyami *Mokumokuren *Demon Buer Shogakukan Learning Magazines From 1971 to 1972, publisher Shogakukan released various Kitarō stories (mostly remakes of previous stories) in an easy to read format for children just learning to read. Yoiko Released from October 1971 to April 1972 *Shiranai-hito niwa tsuiteika nai de (remake of Johnny in the Mist) *Yogoshica dame *Invisible Yōkai (remake of Korean Magic) *Ōkubi (remake of Ōkubi) *Obake of the Forest *Nopperabō (remake of Nopperabō) *Akashita (remake of Akashita) Yochien Released from October 1971 to April 1972 *Sara-Kozō (remake of Sara-Kozō) *The Tale of Umibōzu *Miage-Nyūdō (remake of Miage-Nyūdō) *The Tale of the Top Obake (remake of Top Yōkai) *The Tale of Vampire Elite (remake of Johnny in the Mist) *Obake Baseball Team (remake of Obake Nighter) *The Tale of Ubume (remake of Ubume) 1st Grade-2nd Grade Released from September 1971 to November 1972 ;1st Grade *Mizutora (remake of Suiko) *Cactus Yōkai (remake of Ushirogami) *Makura-Gaeshi (remake of Makura Gaeshi) *Iso-Onna (remake of Iso-Onna) *Kasa-Bake (remake of Kasa-Bake) *The Great Yōkai War (remake of The Great Yōkai War) *Odoro-Odoro (remake of Odoro-Odoro) *Akaname (remake of Akaname) ;2nd Grade *The Great Yōkai Trial (remake of The Great Yōkai Trial) *Tenko (remake of Tenko) *Amanojaku (remake of Amanojaku) *Electric Yōkai (remake of Electric Yōkai) *Sazae-Oni (remake of Sazae-Oni) *The Western Yōkai (remake of The Great Yōkai War) *Yama-Jijii *Dracula (remake of Hand) 2nd Grade-3rd Grade Released from September 1971 to April 1972 ;2nd Grade *Yōkai Attack *Yōkai Mirror (remake of Mirror Battle) *Yōkai Hōkō (remake of Yōkai Hōkō) *Keukegen (remake of Yōkai Keukegen) *Diamond Yōkai (remake of Diamond Yōkai) *Yō-Kaijū (remake of Yō-Kaijū) *Yōkai from the South (remake of Bloody Battle Ogasawara) ;3rd Grade *Tsuchigumo 3rd Grade-4th Grade Released from October 1971 to November 1972 ;3rd Grade *Yōkai Ashimagari (remake of Yōkai Ashimagari) *The Cruise to Hell (remake of The Cruise to Hell) *YōkaiKamanari (remake of Kamanari) *Yōkai Kami-sama (remake of Kami-sama) *Yōkai Hakaki *Demon Beliel (remake of Demon Beliel) ;4th Grade *Yōkai Daruma (picture book version of Daruma) *Nupperabō (picture book version of Korean Magic) *The Man-Eating Island (picture book version of The Man-Eating Island) *The Tanuki Kingdom (picture book version of Yō-Kaijū) *Shinigami (picture book version of Shinigami) *Witch Doll (remake of ''Witch Doll) *Ōkubi (picture book version of Ōkubi) 4th Grade Released from October 1971 to March 1972 *Dorotabō (picture book version of Dorotabō) *The Yōkai from South Asia (picture book version of The Yōkai Army) *Akashita (picture book version of Akashita) *Kasha (picture book version of Gyakumochi-Goroshi) *Byōbu-Nozoki *Nezumi-Otoko and Neko-Musume (picture book version of Nezumi-Otoko and Neko-Musume) 1st Grade (second run) Released from April to November 1972 *Daidarabotchi (remake of Daidarabotchi) *The Ghost Train (remake of Ghost Train) *Nobiagari (remake of Vampire Tree) *Yōkai Nurarihyon (remake of Yōkai Nurarihyon) *Yōkai Fukuro-Sage (remake of Fukuro-Sage) *Neko-Sennin (remake of Neko-Sennin) *Kamikiri *Kitarō's Nap Shonen Action :Serialized January 26 to August 23, 1976. Kitaro's World Obake Tour *Baku *Vodyanoy *The Great Yōkai Party *The Yōkai Seven Samurai *Boss Dracula *Ekiseru *The Witch Circus *Kiev *Snake Woman Gorgon *Gorgon and the Wolfman *Duel Colosseum *Karika *The Bake-Neko of Versailles *Spirit Bomb *Beard *Budo Manga Sunday GeGeGe no Kitarō Challenge Serialized from August 16 to December 13, 1977 *Secret of the UFO *Secret of Ancient Times *Secret of Nasca Shukan Jitsuwa Seinen stories The first two Shukan Jitsuwa series depicted Kitarō as a young adult and featured much more adult scenarios, including some sexual content. GeGeGe no Kitarō Continues :Serialized from July 21 to December 29, 1977 *The Poor Artist *Ghost Landlord *Kawahagima *Demon Purification *Yōkai Bug *Kawazaru *Useless Shinigami *Octopus Man *The Uninvited Guest *Enban-Jijii *Seiromaru *Geometrical TV *The Great Rokuro Battle *Shirikodama *Stolen **** *Hagoromo *The Unfaithful Chief *Neko-Musume *Sex Friend *Fate *The Short End of the Stick *Mushroom *The Ghost Car New GeGeGe no Kitarō: Sports Era :Serialized from January 5 to June 22, 1978 *Stolen Powers *Sumo *Baseball Crazy Shonen stories :Serialized from June 29 to December 14, 1978 GeGeGe no Kitarō *UFO Space Stormtroopers *Time Machine *Rocket House *The Dwarf of Bamboo Forest *A Martian Appears *The Enban Experiment *A Strange House *A Ticket for Cat Street *The Aliens Fall *King of the Moon *Tanuki-Bayashi *The Mexican Stone *The Invisibility Cloak *The Closing Company *Umibōzu *Datsue-Babaa *The Invisible Man *Demon Knight *Double Tanuki *Wonton Yōkai *Shadow Eating Car *Death Train *Tsukimono DONDON Dai-Bora Kitarō Poplar Shigeru Mizuki's Obake School GeGeGe no Kitarō: Obake Country Shonen Poppy Yukihime-chan and GeGeGe no Kitarō Comic BonBon The Newest GeGeGe no Kitarō Kitarō Kunitori Monogatari Monthly Shonen Magazine GeGeGe no Kitarō: Jigoku-hen TV Magazine GeGeGe no Kitarō: Strange Yōkai Tales Media Factory Shigeru Mizuki's Strange Tales Other Category:Manga *